


BY YOUR SIDE

by Hil89



Category: Men's Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hil89/pseuds/Hil89
Summary: Ho sbagliato tutto quello che potevo sbagliare





	BY YOUR SIDE

**Author's Note:**

> E' la prima volta che scrivo in questo fandom  
E' una cosetta semplice, ma dopo l'intervista di Ivan ho deciso di buttar giù due righe ed è uscito questo.  
Il tutto avviene dopo la disfatta contro la Francia ai CEV. 
> 
> Chiaramente non insinuo nulla e non conosco nessuna.  
Pura e semplice fantasia!

**BY YOUR SIDE**

Il classico vociare presente nello spogliatoio si era spento quando Simone decise di uscire dalla doccia.  
Si legò velocemente un asciugamano intorno ai fianchi e frizionò distrattamente i capelli corti con un telo più piccolo.  
Lo sguardo perso nel vuoto mentre la mente lo riportava agli eventi della serata, a quella sconfitta che bruciava più del fuoco, al suono della palla che toccava il loro campo e le urla di vittoria dei tifosi francesi.  
Un sospiro stanco lo distolse dai suoi pensieri, alzò la testa per incontrare la schiena curva di Ivan, le spalle tese e la testa tra le mani.  
Il palleggiatore lasciò cadere con noncuranza l’asciugamano su una panca e mosse i primi passi lentamente verso il compagno.  
  
_Ho sbagliato tutto quello che potevo sbagliare_

La voce affranta e rassegnata di Ivan durante l’ultima intervista post partita gli colpì la mente come una frustata.  
Si sedette con cautela al suo fianco, senza emettere un fiato, il ginocchio sinistro che sfiorare lievemente quello del compagno.  
Lo sentì trattenere il respiro per un attimo, prima di lasciar cadere le braccia ed alzarsi un poco, giusto il necessario per appoggiare la schiena al muro.  
“Mi dispiace” sussurrò il biondo senza guadarlo.  
Simone si voltò di scatto verso di lui, le iridi azzurre di Ivan erano lontane, lo vide socchiudere gli occhi prima di passarsi una mano sul volto.  
“Non eravamo in partita” rispose il palleggiatore, “Os non era nel pieno della forma, quel cazzo di virus ci ha destabilizzato, Pippo è tornato a casa” sospirò ancora, “Non c’eravamo con la testa… non è stata…”  
“Simo” lo interruppe Ivan appoggiando una mano sul suo ginocchio, “Non mi devi consolare” un sorriso storto gli increspò le labbra sottili, “Ho fatto una serie di errori che potevo evitare. E’ andata così” concluse mentre allungava le gambe di fronte a sé, senza allontanare la mano dalla pelle dell’altro.  
Simone non rispose, sospirò soltanto prima di lasciarsi scivolare più in basso sulla panca per poter appoggiare la testa sulla spalla di Ivan.  
“Ci rialzeremo” bisbigliò appena il palleggiatore, sentì la pressione delle dita dell’opposto lasciare la presa sul suo ginocchio, solo per poi sentire i polpastrelli accarezzargli lentamente i capelli.  
Restarono così per qualche minuto, fu Ivan ad interrompere il contatto e si alzò lentamente, non prima di aver lasciato una carezza leggera sulla guancia di Simone che gli regalò un timido sorriso in risposta.  
Gli offrì il palmo, che venne subito afferrato dal palleggiatore, il più giovane si alzò e resto in piedi di fronte ad Ivan, senza interrompere il contatto con i suoi occhi.  
L’opposto si avvicinò al compagno e gli sfiorò le labbra con un semplice bacio a stampo, per poi appoggiare la fronte contro la sua.  
Restarono immobili, avvolti dal silenzio che regnava nello spogliatoio vuoto, le dita intrecciate e le fronti unite, i respiri che si mischiavano appena e la consapevolezza che ci sarebbero sempre stati l’uno per l’altro.  
E fino a che questa rimaneva una certezza, sarebbe andato tutto bene.


End file.
